GamesMaster Presents Issue 5
This magazine was released in September 2011 and priced at £7.99. Features 'General' 25 Years of Zelda - (6 pages) :From 8-bit beige to eye-popping 3D - there are no missing Links in our Zelda timeline. The Legend Begins... - Richard Stanton - (8 pages) :We reveal how "Adventure Mario" became The Legend of Zelda, and Link's first steps into gaming history. Art Pieces - (2 pages) :The lost art of Zelda show Link in a whole new light... The 25 Greatest Dungeons - Richard Stanton - (6 pages) Spotlight on - :Zelda - Leigh Loveday - (2 pages) :Ganon - Leigh Loveday - (2 pages) Navi-gation - The Kingdom of Hyrule mapped - (2 pages) The Role of Honour - (10 pages) :GM Presents the Ultimate Who's Who of Zelda The 25 Greatest Items - Richard Stanton - (6 pages) The 10 Coolest Zelda Craft Items - Mark Green - (2 pages) The Oracle's Speak - (4 pages) :Shigeru Miyamoto, Eiji Aonuma & Takashi Tezuka Animachronic - Adam Norton - (2 pages) :Top ten awkward Zelda cartoon moments Link's U-Turn - (2 pages) :The Wii U demo The Missing Link - Tom Sykes - (2 pages) : The other Zelda games Ganin Fodder - Mike Jackson - (6 pages) :Link's enemies Zelda's Greatest Hits - Mark Green - (2 pages) :The memorable tunes that soundtracked Link's adventures, and the man who created them. Link and you'll miss him - Ben Graham - (1 page) :Link's cameos. 'Game Specific' The Legend of Zelda - NES - Alex Dale - (6 pages) Zelda II: The Adventure of Link - NES - Alex Dale - (2 pages) The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - SNES - Mike Jackson - (6 pages) The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening - Game Boy - Adam Norton - (4 pages) The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - N64 - Matthew Castle - (6 pages) The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D - 3DS - Matthew Castle - (2 pages) The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - N64 - Mark Green - (4 pages) The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons & Oracle of Ages - Game Boy Color - Matthew Pellett - (4 pages) The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - GameCube - Will Porter - (4 pages) The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures - GameCube - Leigh Loveday - (2 pages) The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap - Game Boy Advance - Alex Dale - (2 pages) The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Wii - Jes Bickham - (6 pages) The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass - DS - Tom Sykes - (2 pages) The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks - DS - Tom Sykes & Ben Graham - (2 pages) The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Wii - Matthew Castle - (6 pages) Free Gifts GamesMaster Presents Issue 5 Extra.jpg|Mouse Mat GamesMaster Presents Issue 5 Extra_1.jpg|Stickers Also a double-sided poster. Other Credits Art Editor :Terry Stokes Sub Editor :Greg MacGregor Contributors :Alex Dale, Richard Stanton, Will Porter, Chris Burke, Roy Delaney, Chris Scullion, Mike Jackson, Mark Green, Adam Norton, Matthew Pellett, Matthew Castle, Leigh Loveday, Tom Sykes, Ben Graham, Jes Bickham, Will Porter, Ian Lloyd-Edwards, Nick Aspell, Andy Leung External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index